Troubles of the Empowered
by Inu-grrl
Summary: This is what I wish my life was like if I was an anime character. Mikaela is a casual high school student until her life is changed into something she can't even begin to understand. She is thrown into a life of turmoil, stressful romance, and meeting new, interesting people. Clique, I know, but give it a shot!


Chapter 1

Boring, normal. That is how Mikaela would describe her life. She liked to think that she was different and special in some way, but that was just the everyday fantasy. Mikaela had plenty of friends, the kind of girl to be friends with everyone and never hold a grudge. She was happy with her life, but nothing really happened. She didn't want some kind of tragedy that changed her life, since she already lives without a father, but just some minor upheaval, positive or not. There was no boy in her life currently, but she has been in a relationship before. Mikaela had to always be focusing her energy on some guy, but not obsessively. Her current focus was a guy in her advisement, Leo Mann. Leo had a reputation for being rude, cruel, and inconsiderate, but Mikaela felt that these judgements were unfair since by now everyone makes snap judgements about him. Having known him for years, she knew that he might be a little rough around the edges, but his heart was usually in the right place. Leo was decently attractive with almost black hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't the tallest guy around but had to be at least 5'11". He was also very well toned from playing year-round baseball. All around, Leo was in no way a waste of attention.

Anyway, today's schedule was basically the same, hour long classes, five bells, but one bell was set aside for special activities. Today, in that bell, they were having two chapel talks, speeches by students about something important in their lives. Since those were generally boring, she made sure to at least sit next to Leo since students already sit by advisement. Just as Mikaela thought, both talks were about how some experience changed their lives, so she changed her focus to Leo next to her. It was much more interesting than whatever was being said at the front podium. Mikaela let her mind wander, but was suddenly distracted by a distant buzzing in her ears. It wasn't too bad yet, but the buzzing was slowly increasing in volume until it was almost unbearable. No longer able to focus on the talks or Leo, Mikaela clutched her head and bent over in her seat. If she could notice anything else, she would be excited to see Leo watching her with genuine worry, and would feel his hand on her back trying to comfort her, or would hear the whispers of the students around her as they notice her condition. But what she also didn't see was the glint of anger in Leo's eyes and the preparation of his clutched fist. All Mikaela could focus on was the painful buzzing in her head until a huge crash in the ceiling managed to draw some of her attention. While everyone in the room was screaming about the sudden massive hole in the ceiling and running away from some falling debris, Mikaela tried to focus her attention on the man who caused the chaos and was floating in mid-air.

This man, in his entirety, seemed unnatural. His expression was one of cruel arrogance, his black eyes gleaming in the harsh daylight streaming in. His hair was a dark silver color and was in a braid that reached the middle of his back. The ma appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties and seemed very fit. As his eyes scanned the room, Mikaela felt a sense of impending dread. When his eyes finally met hers, there was an audible snap in her mind. Mikaela's mind went blank and her body dropped seemingly lifelessly to the floor. The man chuckled and began descending to Mikaela until Leo stepped in front of her. A slight frown marred the villain's features, and he sighed as a bright ball of energy shot from his hand, knocking Leo out of the way.

"Do not interfere, boy." The cool, arrogant voice lingered in the air.

Turning his back to Leo, the man began to reach for Mikaela until a sword point pressed into his throat.

"I would step away if I were you." Leo's voice did not waver, and his hand was firm holding his katana. The man slowly stood back up, away from Mikaela, and took a few steps back. As the point of the sword was no longer on his neck, he smirked and shot another energy ball at Leo. Ready for it this time, Leo blocked it with his sword, which absorbed the impact. Before he could counter, he was barraged by a huge number of energy spheres. Moving around the area, Leo dodged as many as he could but could not outrun the all. Just as he was getting close enough to the man to do some damage, he got hit straight in his gut and went down. While Leo was on the ground, the man took the opportunity and just kept pounding him, making sure that he couldn't move. When Leo's screams of pain died down, he grabbed his hair and threw Leo against a wall and held him there.

"You are such a naive little boy, you don't even know who I am. How could you possibly beat me? What a pathetic effort! Because of your ignorance, I must teach you a lesson." Putting one hand on Leo's chest and the other on his face, the man sent volts of electricity into Leo's body while Leo screamed in absolute agony with increasing volume. It was so painful but so well controlled that he could not even pass out to escape the pain. He could only stay there, pinned to the wall, and accepts the pain, completely at someone else's mercy.

Inside Mikaela's mind, it was completely calm. It seemed like she had no ability to think anymore, she just no longer could. There was some faint sound that was echoing quietly, but it was to hard to focus on. It's getting louder and more coherent, but it was still too difficult to push past the blinding whiteness in Mikaela's mind. Suddenly she realized what the sound was and all the noise came flooding into her mind like a tidal wave. It was Leo's voice, screaming. The sheer volume of his agony was breaking her heart. As soon as it burst upon her, the screaming silenced and terror filled her. The thought that Leo had died and suddenly she couldn't control herself. Mikaela's mind went blank again, but this time it was different. The blinding white was gone and pitch black had taken its place. It felt like she was losing her sanity, but the process was also incredibly painful. She would open her mouth to scream if she wasn't paralyzed from the pain. As the pain increased and her world grew darker, Mikaela felt herself slipping into being completely unaware of her thoughts and actions. Tired of struggling against it, she gave up her sanity to the darkness.


End file.
